gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon
Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon is a Crossover game between both old and new shows from Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Like it's usual from them, the game is a parody of J-Stars Victory vs with some elements from Street Fighter, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Characters Cartoon Network Adventure Time *Finn the Human & Jake the Dog *The Lich Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson Steven Universe *Steven Universe *Amethyst *Pearl *Garnet *Peridot Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa Clarence *Clarence The Power Puff Girls *Kid Blossom Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z *Teen Blossom The Tom & Jerry Show *Tom Cat w/Jerry Mouse The Looney Tunes Show *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck The Garfield Show *Garfield Johnny Test *Johnny Test Teen Titans *Robin *Starfire *Raven *Cyborg *Beast Boy Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Codename: Kids Next Door *Number One *Number Four *Number Five Chowder *Chowder Ben 10 Omniverse *Ben Tennyson Dragons: Rise of Berk *Hiccup w/Toothless *Astrid w/Stromfly The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Billy w/Grim Reaper Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Eds (Assist Support) Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo (Assist Support) Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage w/King Ramses, Chicken from Outer Space and/or Katz (Assist Support) Samurai Jack *Jack (Assist Support) Foster: Home for Imaginary Friends *Mack & Bloo (Assist Support) Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! *Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura (Assist Support) We Bare Bears *Grizz, Panda & Ice Bear (Assist Support) Scooby Doo Mistery Inc. *Scooby Doo & Shaggy (NS Exclusive) Mighty Magiswords *Prohyas w/Grup (NS Exclusive) *Vambre (NS Exclusive) O.K. K.O. Let's be Heroes! *K.O. (NS Exclusive) Camp Lazlo *Lazlo (NS Exclusive) Villainous *Black Hat w/Dr.Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. (NS Exclusive) Infinity Train *Tulip w/One-One (NS Exclusive) Robotboy *Robotboy (NS Exclusive) Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sheldon J.Plankton The Penguins of Madagascar *Skipper *Rico *King Julien *Dr.Blowhole Avatar *Aang *Korra The Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner w/Cosmo & Wanda *Denzel Crocker Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) *Leonardo *Donatello *Michaelangelo *Raphael *Tiger Claw *Shredder Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness *Po Ping *Master Junjie Monsters vs Aliens (TV Series) *B.O.B. *Squeep (Assist Support) Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fanboy & Chum Chum Sanjay & Craig *Sanjay & Craig Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez Mighty B! *Bessie Higgenbottom The Winx Club *Bloom My Life as a Teenage Robot *Jenny XJ9 Back at the Barn Yard *Otis The Breadwinners *SwaySway & Buhdeuce Harvey Beaks *Harvey Beaks The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy (Assist Support) Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko & Heffer (Assist Support) Hey Arnold! *Arnold (Assist Support) Kappa Mikey *Mikey & Lili (Assist Support) Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pig, Goat, Banana & Cricket (Assist Support) The Loud House *Lincoln Loud (Assist Support) Alvin and the Chimpunks (2015 Series) *Alvin Seville (NS Exclusive) Miraculous Ladybug *Ladybug (NS Exclusive) Regal Academy *Rose Cinderella (NS Exclusive) Mysticons *Arkayna (NS Exclusive) *Zarya (NS Exclusive) Bunsen is a Beast *Bunsen w/Mikey Munroe (NS Exclusive) Invader Zim *Invader Zim (NS Exclusive) Rabbids Invasion *Rabbids (NS Exclusive) Third Party *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Little Mac (Punch Out!!!) *Red (Pokemon) *Cynthia (Pokemon) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) (NS Exclusive) Original *Dr. Rarity **Human **Humanoid **Monster Story Mode's NPCs *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Marceline (Adventure Time) *Greg Universe (Steven Universe) *Lapis (Steven Universe) *Benson (Regular Show) *Skips (Regular Show) *Pops (Regular Show) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mr.Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (Uncle Grandpa) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Professor Utonium (PPG) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Professor Utonium (PPGZ) (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) *Ken (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) *Peach (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) *Spike (The Tom & Jerry Show) *Tyke (The Tom & Jerry Show) *Butch (The Tom & Jerry Show) *Granny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Sylvester (The Looney Tunes Show) *Tweety (The Looney Tunes Show) *Road Runner (The Looney Tunes Show) *Wile E. Coyote (The Looney Tunes Show) *DeeDee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mung Daal (Chowder) *Truffles (Chowder) *Schnitzel (Chowder) *Number Two (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Number Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Max Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Rook (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Kevin (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Rolf (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Sarah (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Frankie Foster (Foster: Home for Imaginary Friends) *Madame Foster (Foster: Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr.Herriman (Foster: Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr.Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Kowalski (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Maurice (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Mort (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Jorgen Von Stangle (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Sam (Danny Phantom) *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series) *April o'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series) *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *Crane (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *Mr.Ping (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *Sokka (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) *Katara (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) *Toph (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) *Zuko (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) *Azula (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) *Mei (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) *Mitsuki (Kappa Mikey) *Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Toad (Super Mario Bros) *Trainer Blue (Pokemon) *Steven Stone (Pokemon) *Iris (Pokemon) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Ozpin (RWBY) *Winter Schnee (RWBY) Stages *Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *The Park (Regular Show) *Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Townsville (The Power Puff Girls) *Professor Utonium's Laboratory (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) *Dexter's Laboratory *Teen Titan's Headquarters (Teen Titans) *Rick & Ginger's House (The Tom & Jerry Show) *Marzipan City (Chowder) *Endsville (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Central Park Zoo (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Fairy World (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Amity Park (Danny Phantom) *Aang Memorial (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Downtown Rooftops (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series) *The Loud House *Oogway's Retreat (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *The Frycade (Sanjay & Craig) *Frosty Mart (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Bread Mines (The Breadwinners) *Princess Peach's Castle (Super Mario Bros) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon) *Beacon Academy (RWBY) *Castle Chamber (Original) *Castle Chamber ~ Final Battle (Original) Modes CartooNick Adventure Main Article: Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon/Cartoonick Adventure Mode This mode contains 4 different stories focused on one of the 4 main teams: Stories: *It's Adventure Time! (White Team (Finn & Jake, Mordecai and Hiccup)) *Be a Crystal Gem (Black Team (Steven, Uncle Grandpa and Amethyst)) *Krusty-venture (Orange Team (SpongeBob, Leonardo and Timmy)) *Smile and wave, boys (Light Blue Team (Skipper, Po and Rico)) Versus Create your own dream match Training Put yourself on practice Online Match Fight against other gamers from around the world Gallery Find images, videos and more things related to the game. Options Edit some things from the game like voice audio, BGM and more Gallery File:Cartoon Network vs Nick NS Cover.png|NS Cover Trivia *The 3rd Party characters are a parody of Akira Yuki, Pai Chan, Alicia Melchiott and Selvaria Bles' appearance on Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Subpages *Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon/Soundtrack Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dreamworks Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Universe Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Paws Inc Category:Warner Bros Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Clarence Category:The Power Puff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Z Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Looney Tunes Category:Garfield Category:Johnny Test Category:Teen Titans Category:Ben 10 Category:Dexters Laboratory Category:Chowder Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:How to Train your Dragon Category:Dragons Rise of Berk Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Samurai Jack Category:Foster Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Category:We Bare Bears Category:Scooby Doo Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:OKKO Let's be Heroes Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Villainous Category:Infinity Train Category:Robotboy Category:Spongebob Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Madagascar Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Danny Phantom Category:TUFF Puppy Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Monsters vs Aliens Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum Category:Fanboy and Chumchum Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Planet Sheen Category:The Mighty B Category:Mighty B Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Back at the Barn Yard Category:Avatar Category:The Last Airbender Category:Avatar The Legend of Aang Category:Avatar The Legend of Korra Category:The Winx Club Category:Winx Club Category:Breadwinners Category:The Breadwinners Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Alvin and the Chimpunks Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Regal Academy Category:Mysticons Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Invader Zim Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Punch-Out Category:Pokémon Category:Rabbids Invasion Category:Rabbids Category:RWBY Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"E10+" rated Category:E10+ Rated Category:Rayman Category:The Loud House Video Games Category:Kappa Mikey Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show Category:Rem & Stimpy Category:Hey Arnold Category:Pig Goat Bananna Cricket Category:The Loud House Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games